Pirates of the Caribbean: Fountain of Youth
by QuidditchGirl30
Summary: Post AWE. 9 years after Will returned. The EITC is after Jack. Barbossa is after Jack. Jack's daughter is after Jack. The Turners are after Jack. For what? That is the question Liam Turner needs an answer to. Based on Willabeth's son.Willabeth
1. Prologue

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Fountain of Youth

QuidditchGirl30

Prologue

"_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack…"_

It was coming. Wind whipped to and fro, tilting ships and yanking on mooring lines. Clouds swirled around into a dark vortex, only to be illuminated from approaching lightning.

"_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_

The hurricane. The mere thought of it caused the waves to crack and slam against the slippery rocks. The tempest rumbled and groaned, darkening by every passing second.

"_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack…"_

Fog hung like a lantern around the town of Port Royal, making it impossible to get a clear view of the advancing storm. But all heard the bass of the thunder, all looked up at the dark sky, all knew. All knew. _**Calypso.**_

_"Drink up me h---"_

A warm hand grasped her shoulder. She gasped and wheeled around. A familiar face grinned before her. She placed her hand on her heart and shot him a glare.

"William Turner, don't you dare scare me like that again!"

He shrugged and walked up beside her. "A storm's coming…it's probably not safe. Why are you out here?"

She took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "Liam Turner…always looking after me." Her smile faded. "I'm leaving."

His eyes grew wide. "But…why? Are you going to be gone long? I'm leaving tomorrow…I'll be back in a week! And…and then you can meet my father!"

She closed her eyes and turned her head toward the monstrous ocean. "You know how much I want to meet your father, Liam, but I _have_ to leave."

"But…but why--"

"William Turner! What are you doing out on the docks in such weather? I told you to head straight home today!"

They both turned behind them to see a dark shadow drawing near. William moaned and trudged toward the figure.

"I'm sorry Mum…but Mattie's leaving!"

Elizabeth Turner looked from her son's pleading eyes to the girl standing not a few paces away. "Is this true, Madeline?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth bit her lip and knelt down beside William. "William, do you mind heading up to the house? I'd like to speak to Madeline privately."

William nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mattie cried, running over and taking his hand. "Here. I found these at the market last week. You can have one and I can have one." She placed a locket with crossed swords engraved on it into his hand. "Tell your father I said hello."

He looked from the locket to her. "All…all right."

She gave him another small smile. "Keep a weather eye," she whispered, low enough for Elizabeth not to hear.

He nodded. "Goodbye, Mattie."

"Goodbye, Liam."

Elizabeth watched the scene unfold in wonder. They reminded her so much of her and Will. Of course she had heard everything they had said. Somehow she hadn't physically aged at all since…since…She closed her eyes. _Two days. In two days he'll be here again…_

"…Mrs. Turner?"

The small, confused voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Madeline, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

Mattie crossed her arms. "How many times must I ask you to call me Mattie?" They both shared a smile.

"So," Elizabeth started nonchalantly, "why are you leaving?"

Mattie let her arms drop. "I'm going to find my mother. My _real_ mother."

Elizabeth eye's widened. "Madeline Ann! How dare you say such a thing? Your mother would be---"

"But don't you see?" Mattie exclaimed, her eyes glittering. "You can't even reprimand me in full because you don't know my last name! Why? Because _that_ woman," she pointed in the direction of the town, "is _not_ my mother. She told me just this morning. My _real_ mother is…is out…there. Somewhere."

They both stayed silent. Elizabeth stood and placed her arms around the girl's shoulders. She sympathized, for she had never known her mother either.

"I would gladly take you in, my dear. William would be thrilled."

Mattie grimaced. "As would I. But…I _have_ to find her. " Her voice cracked. "And my father."

Elizabeth looked into the girl's dark brown eyes and saw the same determination she herself held. She knew she would not break. And she knew exactly why.

She sighed and looked out at the ocean, defeated. "So, Mattie, what are you waiting for?"

Mattie shrugged. "I don't know. A ship that can help me find my father. He'll know where my mother is."

Elizabeth frowned. "How do you know that?"

Mattie eyed her warily. "I know who my father is."

Elizabeth was about to question whom when an elder woman's voice rang: "Madeline! Madeline!" She looked at Mattie and saw the same anxiety she felt reflected in her eyes. Should she help her? How could a nine year old face a world of pirates? _She'd probably fare better than an eighteen year old._

She knelt down and grabbed the girl's shoulders. "If the crew you join does not or cannot help you find your father, then the first place you should look is Tortuga. I'll direct your moth--_her_ away."

Mattie frowned slightly, but then smiled an all-too familiar smile. "Pirate," she whispered.

**XXX**

Elizabeth had gone to ward off _her_, leaving Mattie once again alone on the docks. She fingered the locket nervously, noting to herself that the wind had picked up slightly, ripping the ribbon out of her black hair.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle we loot…_

_"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_"We kidnap…and ravage…"_

She broke off, spying a dot amidst the fog. She narrowed her eyes and kept them fixed on what she hoped to be a vessel.

What she didn't notice was the small dingy creeping up beside the docks. A few men climbed up onto the platform. The leader of them stepped out in front, causing one of the wooden planks to creek.

Mattie's eyes widened and she slowly turned. A rugged-looking man, surely a pirate, stood in front of her. He wore a big, round hat and a monkey sat on his shoulder. Two men came up behind him. One was tall and skinny with an eye patch, while the other was shorter and rounder, with a semi-bald head. They both smiled a toothy grin at her, revealing yellow, grimy teeth. Her heartbeat quickened as fear pricked within her.

"Miss Sparrow?" the leader asked.

She took a step back. "Yes?"

He grinned. "We be in need of yer service."

The two men held up a pair of shackles. The leader held out his hand to his monkey, who dropped an apple into it. "Thank ye, Jack."

Mattie screamed.

**XXX**

A few miles away, William Turner looked up from his wooden sword. "Mattie!"

--

A/N: Please don't be discouraged by the fact that this WON'T revolve around Willabeth. Though it will play a very large role and will be evident throughout the story. Thanks for reading, now please review. QG30.


	2. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Fountain of Youth

QuidditchGirl30

Chapter 1

_9 years later…_

_'Mattie!'_

Liam Turner's eyes snapped open. Breathing heavily, he wiped off the cold sweat drizzled on his forehead. He groggily sat up and groaned at his new, pounding headache. He stood and trudged over to his desk. He opened a small, unnoticeable drawer and hesitated. A small locket, engraved with crossed swords, lay silently, waiting for him. He grabbed it and wiped off the thick layer of dust. _Mattie…_

He hadn't dreamt of their last meeting in nearly four years. He vaguely wondered why, of all times…

"WILLIAM TURNER!"

All his thoughts ended abruptly as he smiled. He sprinted out to the hall and stopped so fast he almost stumbled. Silence. He frowned slightly and tiptoed down the hall to the master bedroom. He creaked the door open just enough so his eye could peer through. A body lay on the bed, unmoving.

Liam grinned from ear to ear and jovially raced down the stairs, laughing and hopping over steps. "Mum! Mum, I actually did it! I actually beat--"

He stopped in his tracks, his mouth open. Elizabeth looked up from the breakfast she was making and gave him a guilty smile.

His jaw clenched. "You cheated."

The sitting figure of Will Turner greeted him with a smile. "Pirate."

Liam groaned and sat down in his chair. "Father, how is this game fair if you sneak down?"

Will shrugged and sipped his tea. "I'm your Father. I have leeway."

Elizabeth walked over, handing Liam his plate. "Your Father wasn't sleeping," she smirked, winking. "I kept him up all night."

Liam blanched and crinkled his nose. "Thanks, Mum," he muttered, pushing his plate away. "Just what I fancied to hear."

Will took another sip of his tea. "William, where is your sister? You'd think she'd awake by--"

"Morning!" The tiny frame of Victoria Turner pranced into the room. Her dark, chocolate curls--much like her father's--bounced about in disarray as she plopped into her chair.

Will smiled. "Good morning, darling. Are you ready for your first day back?"

Her face lit up. "Of course, Daddy!" Her smiled faded and turned into a pout. "But why doesn't Liam have to go to school?" she whined.

Liam smirked. "Because I am father's new apprentice," he said proudly as both he and Will puffed out their chests.

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. "Victoria, he's still getting his schooling from me. Don't you fret."

Liam's smile wavered. "Yea, Mum will teach me." He paused, a thought occurring to him. "Father, if you're down here, then who is the body in your room?"

Elizabeth and Will exchanged a panicked glance, going unnoticed only by Victoria. Liam impatiently raised his eyebrows at the scene.

Will smirked, the temporary panic gone. "Liam, have you ever heard of the term 'pillows'?"

Victoria broke out into a fit of giggles. Liam gave a dry, mocking laugh.

"Or was it a man that mother snuck in here while Father was out by the docks--"

"William Jonathon Turner!"

Liam laughed and let out a cry as Elizabeth grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the adjoining room.

Victoria picked up her schoolbooks. "Daddy, why would you be at the docks? You've told me never to go there."

Will studied her for a long time, contemplating as to whether or not to tell her the truth. "Darling…the docks are a dangerous place. Mummy and I aren't changing the rules. I just…I…er…love fishing. So sometimes I sneak out there to fish." He winked and flashed her a grin. "Don't tell Mummy. It's our secret."

Victoria grinned. "All right! I'm going to be late, goodbye Daddy!"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, darling."

He watched her leave, before turning around and marching to the adjoining room. He walked in to find Liam with his head on the table and Elizabeth hovering over him, her face red. The sight almost made him smile. Almost.

Elizabeth groaned in frustration. "William Turner, you know the rules. You know to _never_ mention the docks or the ocean in front of your sister--"

"But why not?" Liam cried, looking up at her. "She's nine years old! She has a right to know! Do you know how furious she will be when she finds out her parents are _pirates_ and they didn't tell her?"

_"Were_ pirates," Elizabeth stated firmly. "And you will not be the one telling her, understood? We are only looking after her safety."

"By depriving her of the truth? Mum, she's safer knowing her dangers--"

"--That's where you're wrong, William." Will stepped fully into the room, making his presence known. Both Liam and Elizabeth jerked their heads toward him. "You know your sister. She is a curious, stubborn girl. Much like someone else I know," he finished, shooting Elizabeth a wink. She huffed.

He sat down at the table. "Liam, you know what she'd do. The minute she'd find out she'll be out at those docks waiting for trouble. And then what will happen to her? This?" He lowered his shirt, revealing a long, jagged scar across his heart. Elizabeth flinched.

Liam looked uncomfortable and shot Elizabeth a worried glance. "Yes, but--"

"And remember Madeline?"

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened. Will's brow furrowed in confusion, but then recognition lit his features. He also turned to Elizabeth with wide eyes.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "I know you don't like talking about her, but once she found out the truth, she went down to the docks."

Liam shook his head. "Mother, it won't be me, but Victoria will find out eventually. And since you kept it from her, she _will_ run." He paused and sensed the dire need for a change in subject. "So. Who's the man upstairs?"

When they both didn't answer, Liam smirked and darted out of the room. He climbed the steps two at a time, aware of them right on his trail. He had almost reached the bedroom when a hand caught his arm.

"William, you must not tell _anyone _who he is," Will whispered.

Liam pulled his arm away. "Why?"

Will looked over his shoulder and paled. Liam frowned but saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned slowly and gaped at the figure in front of him.

"Bloody 'Ell! I'm seein' double!" the man slurred, examining both men. "'Lizbeth, I think you need to water down the rum."

Liam cocked his head. _Rum_? His eyes widened.

"Jack Sparrow."

--

Ok, maybe the most clichéd thing ever (The whole Victoria-Not-Knowing thing), but it adds to the plot. And I'm sorry. Reading through it seems totally rushed. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Fountain of Youth

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Fountain of Youth

QuidditchGirl30

Chapter 2

The man known as Jack Sparrow dipped his head in a mock bow. "At your service," he stood and winced. "Well, not really."

Liam turned toward his father. "_What_ is he doing here?"

Will strode past Liam and gripped Jack's arm. "Jack is…" he faltered and shot a look at Jack, who innocently raised is hands. "Well…Jack is hiding."

Elizabeth, who had been shooting furtive glances behind her shoulder, sighed with impatience and shoved the three men into the room. "Will, if you're going to tell him, then at least be a bit more private."

Liam stepped away from the three of them and crossed his arms. "You're hiding Jack Sparrow…in our house. In your bedroom."

"Indubitably," Jack answered, dipping his head in exaggeration.

Will's eyes rolled over to Jack and narrowed slightly before turning back to Liam. "He was in the cellar, but we moved him early this morning so neither of you would accidentally…have an _encounter_ with him."

Liam's brow furrowed as he processed the information. After a few moments of contemplation, his face relaxed and split into a grin. "So _that's_ why you were already awake. I could've beaten you--"

A sharp cry bellowed through the open window. Elizabeth's still form let out a gasp and jerked open the door, Will following behind. Heart pounding, Liam raced to the window. From his limited view, he could see a small group of gangly men who had a whimpering Victoria in their clutches. Liam's eyes widened as Elizabeth and Will emerged from the front of the house.

"Jack!" Liam cried, pulling away from the window. "What do we-?"

He paused. Jack had his hat on and was fastening his belt. He moved across the room on his toes, careful not to make any noise. Jack halted and looked up at the boy, a sheepish grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Liam cried in disgust. "Aren't you going to help us?"

Jack swaggered over to Liam and draped a heavy hand on his shoulder. "William, I can't help you. _I_ am the reason Barbossa's got your daunty little wots-her-face." He backed away and out of the door. "Ol' Chartman wants me…and trust me," his eyes grew dark. "We pirates can't afford for 'im to do that."

He removed his hat and bowed. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow. By your leave, Mr. Turner."

He was gone.

Liam cursed loudly and bounded out the door. His head whipped to and fro frantically, but the opened window at the end of the hall revealed Captain Sparrow's route. Liam ran to the window, eyes searching. The open sea sparkled a dazzling blue, and the haze blurred the line between sea and sky on the horizon. The port was unusually busy for a Tuesday, and Liam could see a ship farther out than any of the others. _The Black Pearl._ From what he heard from his parent's discussions, Captain Barbossa still commanded that ship. _But what about Jack? _

Liam then spotted the man: running freely with his arms flailing around him. He was headed toward a small, ratty dingy.

XX

It was around the time when he found Elizabeth sitting in Victoria's room, vacantly staring at the mass of dolls on the floor, that Liam decided he need to do something. It wasn't in his nature, and God knows Will and Elizabeth had nearly pleaded with him since birth not to do anything irrational, but the situation seemed to dampen all rational thought. Barbossa, holding sweet Victoria with a knife at her throat, had taken her on _The Pearl _until Will and Elizabeth decide to reveal Jack Sparrow to him. When they returned to find their bedroom empty and Liam searching for any way to climb out the window, Elizabeth had retreated to a silent despair and refused to venture outside to see if they had left. Indeed, they had. Will couldn't even spot the ship on the horizon. Anger gnawed at the pit of Liam's stomach.

Granted, the three of them knew that Barbossa wouldn't kidnap without reason. Liam had heard enough stories to know that he usually followed the "right" path, unless persuaded otherwise-much like his competition, Jack Sparrow. _But why would he take Victoria? _Jack had said something about how Barbossa wanted _him_, not Victoria. Instead of handing himself over in exchange for Victoria, Jack had run away. _Typical Jack._

Liam returned to his bedroom and immediately changed out of his clothes and into attire that he would usually wear on one of his mother's ships. It always seemed odd to him; calling them his mother's ships, instead of his father's. But, alas, his mother was Pirate King, as exotic as it sounded. The only ship that his father had captained, besides the brief, twenty-minute session of _The Pearl_, was _The Flying Dutchman_. It had bartered several captains, and now had a new one, who had had the title for nine years. In those nine years, the former captain, Will, had returned home and started the life he had dreamt of since he was a simple blacksmith in the town of Port Royal.

Liam pulled himself out of his thoughts as he tugged on his boots and sheathed the sword that his father had made for him for his eighteenth birthday. He stood at his full height and glanced around his rather small room, searching for any necessities that he might have overlooked. His eyes fell on his desk, and the drawer with the false bottom. His hands followed his thoughts, and soon he was staring at the small locket. His mind wandered to the small, black haired girl whom he hadn't seen for nearly nine years. He pondered over where she might be; whether she ever found her father, and was now living with him, or had simply given up at her young age and lived with a large, happy family in a port town. He forced himself not to think of some of the more frightening scenarios.

"Oh, Will, no!"

Liam's head snapped up in alarm at the sound of his mother's tearful voice. He steadied his heartbeat and vowed to stay silent. Was his father going to try and find her?

"Elizabeth, we can't stay here and expect Barbossa to return Victoria to us. I must look for them."

"Will…no, no…there must be another way…"

"What other options to we have?"

Liam could hardly bear it any longer. He stood and grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I'll find her. I'm the other option you have, and I've taken it for you. Don't worry about me; I've got pirate in my blood._

_Liam_

He laid the note on his bedand pocketed the locket. He unlatched the window and looked back one last time. He knew his mother would never forgive him for this, but hopefully, in time, she'll understand. With a shaky breath, he stepped out into the starry night and soon disappeared on the horizon.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I apologize for the small length, but this was a necessary chapter, filler or not, and things will now start to pick up. Elizabeth's character didn't really come to me this chapter, but you'll definitely see her develop more. Willabeth is to be expected in upcoming chapters, of course, and lookout for the small locket's mate. Reviews aren't necessary but very strongly appreciated. See you soon!


End file.
